fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPC43 / Transcript
Darkness, the scene is completely black. Nothing could be seen until suddenly a small flame appeared. It was pretty small as it was standing far, very far away from the camera. “The time has come.” Catastrophe’s voice appeared. It sounded quite frightening. Then it seemed like the small bot bigger, or at least the camera zoomed closer to it. After a while, it was visible, that it was the flame of a small candle. It was burning on a small, around table. “Enough darkness has been spread.” Catastrophe then said. “Finally, the time for our invasion has come.” He said and the candle was blown out. Even though it was very dark, the candle’s smoke was visible for a while. “Let the world of Darkness rise!” He then shouted. Right after his last words, the scene changed to Feather Castletown, where the sun was shining bright upon the town. Birds were flying past the sun. It was a beautiful day in spring, no one could even think of something bad today. What bad could happen on a day like this anyway? But then, at a small place in Feather Castletown, over the Feather Castle, a small part of the blue sky turned black and then a drop fell down to earth, similar to a rain drop while it’s raining. As the drop touched the ground, the ground lost its colors. With these two points of darkness, the drama of Feather Castletown started. The darkness started expanding. It was quite slow, but could it be stopped? OPENING Meanwhile, at the Blue Moon Koen, the group has already met again. The school has already ended and Ruby was visibly frustrated. “What, has school been unfair again?” Sapphire then wondered. “What?” Ruby looked up. But then she shook her head. “No it’s not that. It has been a normal, boring school day, like always.” She explained. “Well, then why are you so frustrated today?” Emerald then asked. “The newbies.” Ruby said short. “Newbies?” Diamond then wondered. “The freshmen students. And like every year. There have been some students who joined a sports club.” Topaz explained. “And Ruby here is unsatisfied with her new team members.” Amber added. “I see. Captain Ruby has problems.” Sapphire then said. “Yes she has!” Ruby agreed. “Basketball is a team sport. But these girls don’t know how to play as a team.” She explained. “Captain Ruby in trouble. Oh well, you’ll get over it. You can’t throw them in the cold water and then be surprised that they don’t know what to do.” Low then said. “Yeah, yeah. That’s not the point.” Ruby mumbled. “It is the point. Ruby, I’m sure you were just like those girls once.” Emerald agreed. “Me?” Ruby wondered surprised. “Never!” She then said clearly. “Are you sure?” Topaz then asked. “Aren’t you the girl who used to be afraid of fire?” She wondered. “What?!” Low then shouted surprised. “Is that some kind of joke?” He wondered, referring to the fact that now days Ruby is the warrior of fire. “No, that’s no joke.” Amber said shaking her head. “Now that I think of it, it’s kinda ironic that you are the Pretty Cure of fire.” Topaz said thinking. “Haha, yeah very funny.” Ruby then said sarcastic. “Don’t tell me you aren’t afraid of anything.” She said sulkily, looking at Low. “Sure I have fears. After all I’m only human.” He answered. “Those who say they don’t have fears, they are lying.” He then added. “That is true.” Emerald agreed. “To be honest, at the moment I am only afraid that we can’t stop Catastrophe.” She then added, quite worried. “Why shouldn’t you?” Low wondered. “After all, you are the chosen warriors. So no worries, OK?” He said smiling. “Huh. Oh well. That makes it a bit better.” Emerald smiled. “I guess.” “Ruby!!” Robin shouted while running to the group. “Everyone!” She shouted and got the attention of them all. “This is bad! This is really bad!” She shouted. “What is it. These three words seem to be your favorite lately.” Ruby said surprised to her sister. “There, over there. At home… Everywhere!” Robin shouted while forming a big circle with her hands. “…” For a few seconds the team just looked at Robin. “What is everywhere?” Sapphire asked, slowly, making sure that Robin could follow her. “Oh, eh. Sorry.” Robins aid, realizing that what she said made no sense. No sense at all. “Great darkness! I’ve seen great darkness, or what you guys call it” While saying that, she was looking at Low. “I don’t know where it came from, but as soon as I saw it…” She stopped thinking about what to say next. “You got scared and came to us?” Ruby wondered. “…” Robin was still thinking. “Exactly.” She nodded. “That’s why this is really bad. You need to take a look at this. It’s…” Robin turned around, seeing that the darkness has spread until here already. “…bad.” She said. “Ha! Don’t worry about it.” Low said standing up. He went closer to the darkness. “No matter if Catastrophe is here or not, it has no consuming powers yet. Perfect Darkness is completely useless without an elite warrior, or well Catastrophe-sama of course.” He explained. “But sooner or later, Catastrophe will come and ‘activate’ it.” He said thinking. “So if we get rid of it now, it won’t be a problem.” Amber said. “Fine, we’ll do it the same as last time.” She said determined. “Um, I’m not sure, what happened last time, but the darkness is all around the town.” She said explaining. “What? Already? That is not good.” Topaz then said. “We’d need a thousand Siennas just to fix Feather Castletown.” She added. “Then there is only way you can get rid of the darkness.” Low said quietly. “What?!” Ruby shouted surprised. “Is it really already time?” She asked looking around. Sapphire then laid her hand at Ruby’s shoulder. “As it seems, it is time for the final fight.” She said determined. “This is so sudden, it is almost scary.” Diamond said worried. “Oh don’t be scared, I’ll protect you.” Low said comforting. “Don’t you mean, we are going to protect you, Prince?” Sapphire then laughed. “We will see, Sapphire-hime.” Low answered teasingly. “Robin.” Ruby said strict. “You need to go home. I can’t risk you being dragged into a fight one more time.” She said and then the she and the others started walking. “Oh, all right…” Robin said. After her last confrontation with a perfect darkness monster, she didn’t want to fight a Pretty Cure fight anymore. So she listened to her older twin sister and hurried home. As Robin was gone, another ‘supernatural’ message from Catastrophe was heard. In that message, he told the Cures to come to the Feather Castle. This spot will be the place they will fight the final fight against him. Against him and no one else. Determined but also scared and worried, the girls headed towards the Feather Castle. The closer they got to it, the darker everything got. “The perfect darkness.” Ruby thought. And then, as they arrived the Feather castle, everything was completely dark. Unlike the last time the girls fought against Catastrophe’s powers, nothing was visible, only the things that were less than a meter away from them. Dusk was around the place. Grey dusk. “I’ve never thought that any place at earth could become something one day.” Topaz said looking around. Looking at the changed Feather Castle but also looking out for Catastrophe. “The time has come.” Out of the dusk his voice appeared. Threatening as always. He stepped closer to the girls, stopped in front of them. In front of them but not right in front of them. If they wanted to escape, they would have the chance. Well at least it looked like they had. If they did, he’d finish them while they were running. This was the Pretty Cure dead end. As soon as he saw Catastrophe, Low immediately stepped back, showing his respect for Catastrophe, that consisted purely of fear. “I give you the last chance. Retreat. And you’ll live.” He said arrogantly. “Do not believe him.” Low warned. “He would kill you if you tried to run away.” He said warning. “Quiet! No one allowed you to talk!” Catastrophe shouted angrily. Angry, probably because Low betrayed him. After all, Catastrophe himself was the one who let Low come here in order to fight. So he betrayed him and his pride. “As if I’d listen to you.” Low said sulkily. Unsure if he heard him, he looked at the girls. “Don’t be afraid.” He said. “Leave the fear to me. I believe you can do it.” He said gently. “You are right.” Ruby said smiling. “Alright everyone!” She shouted, putting out her Commune. “Let’s do this!” Scarlet shouted in her Commune form. The others also put out their Communes. They nodded and then transformed. And for the first time since a long time, their full transformation was shown again. “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Cure Crimson!” Cure Crimson shouted. “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Cure Saffron!” Cure Saffron shouted. “Shine, orange blaze of elegance! Cure Sienna!” Cure Sienna shouted. “Bloom, soft breeze of nature! Cure Cyan!” Cure Cyan shouted. “Rage, wild wave of talents! Cure Azure!” Cure Azure shouted. “Wonderful color of intelligence! Cure Whitney!” Cure Whitney shouted. “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Sky Pretty Cure!” The Cures shouted together after they transformed. “Then let it start!” Crimson shouted. And they didn’t have to wait for the first attack. It was no combat attack, like the elite warriors started during their last fights. Catastrophe immediately attacked them with one of his attacks. It was a very powerful magical power, which didn’t have the standard aura of darkness. He shot orbs of darkness at them. They were able to dodge them, but the orbs were pretty strong, so if they hit, they would probably hit the Cures to the ground. Unimpressed by the attack, the Cures attacked back. But no matter how hard they punched or kicked, it always seemed like it didn’t hurt him at all. It looked like nothing happened. Cure Sienna and Cure Whitney tried to attack together, but they were knocked back by Catastrophe. To cover them, the other Cures started using their Pretty Cure attacks. Low helped Whitney and Sienna up. “Thank you.” Whitney said. “He is damn strong.” Sienna said and then joined the others again. “Don’t feel sorry for being unable to help us.” Whitney said gently. “You said it yourself, you are not an elite warrior. You are not even part of his army.” She said calm. “He is too strong for you.” She said and then joined the others. Together, they tried their trio attacks. After all, they were effective on the perfect darkness Katahowas. While Catastrophe was surrounded by both attacks, for a short moment, it looked like the girls had him. But don’t celebrate too early. Catastrophe managed to break through the attack as it was nothing. The magic he used in order to free him from the attack released a shock wave, which hit the Cures and knocked them to the ground. Hurt, they tried to stand up. “Aren’t you done already?” Catastrophe wondered, not surprised of course. “But sure, it might be common for rainbow warriors to be stubborn.” He then said and as arrogant as he was, he turned away from them. “Thinking that you could defeat us that easy. You must be really stupid.” Crimson said while standing up. She had many wounds in her face but nothing could take her down. “Oh is that so? If I remember correctly, you were the one who was turned into a human Katahowa.” Catastrophe laughed. Shocked by that statement, Crimson didn’t move. Talking about ‘Kuro Crimson’ was a wound point of hers. “So what. We defeated the Human Katahowa.” Saffron said. “And we defeated each of your elite warriors too.” Sienna added. “Don’t underestimate us.” Cyan then said. “We fight until the end.” Azure said determined. “And nothing can stop us.” Whitney agreed. “Very well, then please show me your so called power.” He said arrogantly. “Feel the power of the Rainbow!” Crimson shouted and the Cures got ready to perform their “Rainbow Heart Hurricane” Attack. The Cures got in formation, standing in a circle. Then they put their left hands to the middle and Crimson shouts: “Calling the colors of the rainbow!” Then all the other Cures call: “The miraculous light of heaven of hope!” Then a rainbow colored whirlwind was created between the Cures’ hands and started to glow. Then two Cures stepped aside and everyone shouted: “The light of rainbows!” and shot the attack at the Katahowa. Finally, they shout: “Pretty Color! Rainbow Heart Hurricane!” But! The attack didn’t even hit him. Catastrophe dodged the attack so easily, to the surprise of everyone. Then he got closer and released another shock wave that smashed the Cures to the ground again. Unconscious, the Cures didn’t move. This was the chance for Catastrophe to finish it. It wouldn’t even take a lot energy. He created an energy ball and threw it at them. Nothing happened. Surprised that the energy ball didn’t hit, Catastrophe took a closer look at the scene. After the dusk disappeared, he Low saw struggling. He was holding a barrier in front of the Cures, the energy ball still tried to get through. But then it burst into many black sparkles. However, Low didn’t let the barrier disappear again. “Give up. You are no match for me.” Catastrophe shouted and got ready for another attack. Well knowing that he couldn’t protect the girls from another attack, Low concentrated. As the second energy call was about to hit, the group disappeared. Low managed to teleport the six Cures. But where are they now? To be continued… Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts